The Torment: Daniel Grigori's POV
by Nefarious Bella
Summary: After departing his love, Luce, Daniel has to face the Outcast and other immortals that have learned of Luce's new memories and possibly, new mortal status. With Daniel keeping Luce out of the earshot of what is happening behind closed doors, their relationship battles to stay locked. (Torment in Daniel Grigori's POV)
1. Prologue

_Here it is - Torment in Daniel Grigori's POV! I'm super excited to finally give this to guys after nearly four months of writing Fallen in Daniel's POV. You guys are amazing and I couldn't help but write the sequel. I'd love to write the entire series in his POV, so do give me feedback and let me know to continue!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Prologue_

 _ **x**_

 _Let the Hunting begin_

"He's already getting to the boat," Cam uttered, crouched with Daniel behind a bush that had expanded between two trees, keeping them hidden. "We need to get to him before he's back in the eye of the humans."

Daniel didn't speak, in fact – He hadn't spoke much that evening ever since they had discussed that the Elders had sent a Hitman out, and that they had to rid of him. Unlike Cam, Daniel found killing humans no fun sport – It was something that caused an ache in his heart.

"Lets just get it over with." Daniel muttered as he slowly rose to his feet and reached for the tree above his head, the hanging branch snapped under Daniel's hands. Cam snickered, his eyebrows rose in question.

"A branch, really?" Cam remarked, who stood as well. Daniel didn't reply, his dark gray eyes locked on their target as he swiftly moved out of hiding and behind the man in black. The Hitman could already feel Cam and Daniel's presence, hearing the shuffle in the leaves. With a quick turn, the Hitman grabbed Daniel's arm, a switchblade flicked in hand and went for Daniel's shoulder, which impaled him deeply. But, it did little damage to Daniel, it barely made him flinch.

Daniel took no time getting it over with, his hands twirled the Hitman around and pressed his back against him, his arm locked around his neck in a choke-hold. Daniel found his eyes squeezed shut as he jabbed the think branch into the stomach of the human, his hand flew to the Hitman's mouth, his cries of pain released into Daniel's hand. The branch went fully through, the other end of the rigid branch pressed against Daniel's stomach, who shuttered at the feel of the warm oozing blood.

"Well done, brother," Cam clasped Daniel's shoulder and helped eased the Hitman off the branch and laid him on the ground. Daniel stepped back, he felt the Hitman's blood from the branch trickle over his hands – How could a human have that much blood?

Daniel felt cold again, just as he had the last few days without Lucinda. He wondered now what she was doing – Was she awake? Was she walking along the beach? Was she thinking of him as he was for her? He felt the tip of his wings bristle against his shirt, the urge to go to her was grew minutely now. Ever since Daniel had learned that this would be her last life, he hadn't wanted to depart from her, he wanted to save her, he wanted to show her, he wanted her to remember again. And that, sadly, made him depart her. He had to protect her, and that was what he was doing, even if that meant for bloodshed.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bitter Departures

_I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please do let me know what you all think!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **x**_

 _Bitter Departures_

 _Day 1_

The wind blows Daniel's golden hair in a frenzied tornado, a pair of sunglasses blocking the violet that colors over his dull gray eyes, and the downed roof of the sleek black classic Alfa Romeo flaps in the back. An alto voice flowing from the radio, a steady beat that Daniel rhythmically taps his fingers to. He was driving to San Diego International Airport from Reno, Nevada after picking up the car. It was bittersweet to see the car again, knowing that it had belonged to Lucinda a couple lifetimes ago, and she would be able to see it again as well.

During Daniel's hunting trip with Cam, he had convinced Cam to allow him to drive Luce to Shoreline – One last meeting before their bond ended in eighteen days. He wasn't quite ready to tell Luce, nor was he ready to not see her for two and a half weeks. Daniel had missed her deeply since their departure at Sword & Cross after the battle, after she saw him fully again, and after the fact that Cam had told him – This was it, this would be her final lifetime. One mistake, and she could be gone, forever.

Daniel had been waiting for weeks to see his love again, her presence only filling his now-soothing dreams and his memories. Did she miss him? Of course she did. Daniel made a hard turn right, sliding into the trafficked airport parking lot. After taking several minutes to find a parking spot, Daniel steps out of the Alfa Romeo, leaving his sunglasses tucked under the seat, and heads for the doors of the airport.

His eyes studies the crowd, in hopes to see Lucinda – But nothing, no shudder nor the burning sensation that arose in him when she was near. He glances up at the board, checking the Arrival board that hung above. The text glows in yellow neon, until his eyes lock on Luce's flight – She was to be arriving in no more than fifteen minutes. Daniel's heart picks up pace and a small smile slides over his face. He would see her soon.

Daniel settles in a one of the uncomfortable hard plastic gray chairs in the front row, putting his head in his head and tapping his foot impatiently. He couldn't stay still, a anxiousness filling his heart and deciding to pace around the baggage carousel. Daniel paces for several minutes before making his way back to the dull gray plastic rows of chairs and sitting next to the automatic doors, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

Then that cool yet warming sensation scorches through his bones, goosebumps rising along his skin, and his gray-violet speckle eyes glisten. She was here. Daniel looks up from his hands and there she was. Her short dark hair was untamed, a black-on-black outfit hugging her body, and her hazel eyes were locked on his. Daniel's ample lips twists upward into a gleaming smile, and she took off running for him. Daniel quickly stands and strides forward and catches her into his arms, holding her tightly. Her head buries into his chest, exhaling heavily as if a bunch of tension had been relieved off her shoulders – Daniel blissfully sighs along, he couldn't help but understand exactly how she felt. It had felt as if they hadn't seen each other years, and their reunion here was possibly the last one for the next eighteen days.

Luce's head tilts upward, their gazes meeting, and Daniel leans down and their lips collide. Their lips wove against each other like ivy grew on a branch, never tearing away. Smooth and graceful like water, it was love that shines between them. Daniel still wasn't over the beautiful idea that he could kiss her whenever he wishes in this life, with no worry, no last minute urgency – He was able to finally relax. His lips were warm and soft, melting against Luce's and his arms tightening around her, pulling her body closer to his. Luce pinches his bicep, perhaps accidentally, but Daniel could care less, they were both in an enchanting lip lock.

After a moment, their kiss broke and Daniel buries his nose into her hair, sighing contently before whispering, "You're here,"

" _You're_ here."

"We're both here." The two then join in laughter and Daniel draws back, his lips placing sweet kisses along her face and on her lips. But, after a moment of their soft laughter and kissing, Luce emits a sniffle. Daniel presses his forehead against her's and kisses her nose softly. He could understand, it was emotional finally seeing each other after their short separation. Daniel could see that it was hard on her, she had missed him just as much as he missed her. But, he didn't want her to be crying with their last few hours together.

"I know," Daniel's smooth and consoling voice utters, stroking her back gently. "Let's get your bag and get out of here." He then turns his heel, his hands beginning to reach for her's, and immediately set eyes on a man holding Luce's red duffel bag in his rough hands, a forced smile residing on his face and an awkward look set in his eyes. Daniel squints his eyes in confusion, his head cocking to the side slightly. Who the hell was this?

"I saw this go by. . . It's yours, isn't it?" The man shifts to one foot to the other, a cautious tone to his voice. But before Luce could respond, Daniel steps forward and took the bag from the man. A tight smile stretches over Daniel's lips and his hand crept around Luce's waist.

"Thanks, man. I'll take it from here." Daniel's tone settles their conversation, and turning Luce and him around and starts for the sliding doors. Daniel's eyes flicker down at Luce, his eyebrows raising in inquisition, but didn't say a word until they made it to the parking lot.

"I can't tell whether to be surprised," Daniel begins, glancing towards the airport. "I let you out from under my wing for two days and another guy swoops in." He teases, pursing his lips a little.

"Come on. We barely spoke. Really, I slept the whole fight," Luce nudges Daniel gently, looking up at him. "Dreaming of you." Daniel's childish pout slides into a smile and kisses her head softly, stopping when they reach the car and drawing his face back to see her reaction and to unlock the black car.

"Th-This. . ." Luce stammers, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. "This is. . .Did you _know_ this is my absolute dream car?"

Daniel laughs her accusation, "More than that – This used to _be_ your car." Daniel tells her, chuckling a little when a stunned look flashes across her face. Luce step forward and placed her hand on the windshield, as if it would provide her with some sort of memory. Daniel watches her, hesitant to speak.

"It was a sweet sixteen present from your folks a couple lifetimes ago." Daniel poke his tongue between his lips. "I just bought it off a guy in Reno. He bought it after you, uh. . . Well after you. . ." Daniel couldn't say her – What could he say for that anyway? After you died? After you combusted in my arms? After your soul found somewhere else to be? But, Luce seemed to have figured it out An eerie silence rose between them and Daniel darts his eyes away from her's, running his fingers through his hair before clearing his throat eventually and patting the beautiful vehicle. Change the subject, change the subject.

"Still drives like a champ." He takes a pause, glancing towards the small trunk of the car. "The only problem is. . ." Daniel gestures to her large duffel bag that wouldn't fit in the trunk – but he knew how to make it work. Even though he shouldn't, not now. Daniel walks around the convertible and pops the trunk, quickly waving his hand over the bag as he anxiously glances around. The red duffel bag shrunk to a considerable size and shoves it quickly into the trunk before slamming it shut.

Daniel looks up at Luce's astonished face as she blinks, before exclaiming, "Do it again!" He frowns, but says nothing as he opens the passenger door for her and quickly slips into the driver seat. Daniel rushes with his keys. He shouldn't have done that, he should have just made it fit. There was this never ending fear that had been loathing Daniel the entire time he'd set forth to take her to Shoreline, that they were being followed.

"What's wrong?" Luce's concerned voice awakes Daniel from his trance, but keeps a straight face, glancing up from the steering wheel to her. "Mr. Cole told you about keeping a low profile, didn't he?" _I told him too, at least_. Daniel thinks to himself, _It is vital_. Luce nods in response, but says nothing – As does Daniel. He slips his credit card from his back pocket, slipping it into the parking machine before taking it back and putting it back into his pocket, turning onto the busy streets of San Francisco. The never ending chant of his stupidity grew louder, before he found himself speaking it.

"That was stupid, I should have thought-"

"What's the big deal?" Luce asks, only making Daniel press harder on the gas – Rushing to leave behind the airport. "You think you're going to attract Cam's attention by stuffing a bag into a trunk?"

Daniel wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. She knew so little, that it pained him. He shakes his head, never turning his attention away from the road for several minutes, a silence growing before Daniel finally finds his voice. "Not Cam. No." Daniel pauses and places his hand on her knee, giving a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Forget I said anything. I just – _We_ both have to be cautious."

Silence filled the air between them, but it wasn't upsetting or abrupt – It was Luce enjoying her new surrounding. Daniel's eyes couldn't help but glance at her, watching her as her hazel eyes took in the new sights. This wouldn't be the first time he'd watched Lucinda fall in love with new wonders of the world – He had plenty of times before. Her pupils would grow large and her eyes with ignite with the blossom of something new. And Daniel found himself more in love with her every time he saw it happened.

As they wove through traffic and Daniel continues his sneaky glances, he eventually notices her tiresome face and his arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him before softly murmuring into her ear. "Little-known facts about angels: We make excellent pillows." Daniel's tone was all gentle teasing, Luce giggling in response and kisses his cheek lightly.

"I couldn't possibly sleep," She says, nuzzling his neck before lying it back onto his shoulder, playing with his fingers that rests over her shoulder.

The soft wind that swept over the ocean blows over them, purple sky and the lowering sun laying a blanket over the once crystal blue sky. Daniel drives over the Golden Gate bridge, his violet eyes showing his ease – He hadn't been this relieved or stress-relieved for a very long time now. And she was here in that time. He glances down at her, a small smile twitching at his lips before he looks back at the over crowded road in front of him. Daniel had yearned to see her, though he knew they only had hours left with each other. He bites his tongue, his hand rubbing her shoulder gently.

"It's been days since we've seen each other. I want to catch up," Luce suddenly says, her heading turning up to look at him. "Tell me what you've been doing. Tell me everything."

Daniel clasps the steering wheel, as the thought of killing flashes over head – but quickly cracks a smile as to ease Luce and quickly remembered the ever-too-long Scale meeting. "If your goal is to _not_ go to sleep," Daniel glances at her briefly and holds his taunting smile. "then I really _shouldn't_ delve into the minutiae I was stuck in all day yesterday. See, the board met to discuss an amendment to proposition 362B, which details the sanctioned format for cherubic participation in the third circuit of-" But Luce rolls her eyes and swats his arms, cutting him off,

"Okay, I get it." The car grows quiet only for a moment before Luce speaks once again. "At least tell me where we're going."

 _We're_ , a word Daniel had envied far too much now. He flinches, stung by a coldness and a twist in his bones. Luce tries to grab hold of his hand, but Daniel's guilt pull it away and takes it to the gear shift, downshifting. He had missed her for the small time apart, every thought on her – and it killed him he wouldn't see her for a solid two and a half weeks. Daniel didn't know how he'd stay away.

"A school in Fort Bragg called Shoreline. Classes start tomorrow." Daniel says, staring out at the road.

"Why?" Luce asks, a slight confusion and astonishment to her voice. It was obvious she wasn't expecting this. What was she expecting though, Daniel wonders. To be locked up in a house with him? To be at his side twenty-four-seven? If only, if only she could. Daniel resists to sigh, and replies softly – Hinting no worry nor exasperation.

"You'll like Shoreline." Daniel assures her, noting her previous school – Dover – before Sword & Cross. "It's a very progressive, and a lot better than Sword & Cross. I think you'll be able to. . ." Daniel searches for the correct word, he knew he could just outright say 'gain all the knowledge you once had' or what not. ". . . develop there. And no harm will come to you. The school has a special, protective quality. A camouflage-like shield." Daniel explains to her.

"I don't get it. Why do I need a protective shield? I thought coming out here, away from Miss Sophia, was enough."

 _Of course you did._ Daniel curls his lips and then says quietly, almost as if to himself. "It's not just Miss Sophia, there are others."

"Who? You can protect me from Cam, or Molly, or whoever." Luce laughs out, but it was almost as if she were hiding something else. Daniel shakes his head.

"It's not Cam or Molly, either." He says, his momentarily violet eyes then bore their common dull gray. "Luce, I can't talk about it."

"Will we know anyone else there? Any other angels?"

You still believe I'm going with you.

"There are some angels there. No one you know," Daniel lies. "but I'm sure you'll get a long." He says. He already knew Francesca and Steven would get finely along with Luce- They had in Heaven at least. They'd protect her for now, for him while he wasn't there. Daniel's face falls as it dawns back on him; He had to tell her. "There's one more thing." His voice was bland, never looking away from the road as he didn't want to see her reaction. "I won't be enrolling. Just you. It's only for a little while."

"How little?"

"A few. . .weeks." Daniel forces the words out.

"A few _weeks_?" Luce bursts, but not in an angry such way – More as if she were shocked, hurt, by the fact he hadn't told her sooner. He wished _he_ had known sooner.

"If I could be with you, I would." Daniel bared no emotion in his voice, a flat tone that couldn't even rock a boat. "You saw what just happened with your duffel bag and the trunk. That was like me shooting up a flare into the sky to let everyone know where we are. To alert anyone who is looking for me-And by me, I mean you. I am to easy to find, too easy for others to track down. And that bit with your bag? That is nothing compared to the things I do everyday that would draw the attention of. . ." Daniel trails off as he realizes he had been rambling, and saying far too much. He shakes his head fiercely. "I won't put you in danger, Luce, I won't."

"Then don't."

Daniel's face fell, but not a frown spills over his completion – Only his gray eyes filling with pain. "It's complicated." He whispers. Daniel wanted everything to not put her in danger, but danger lurked every corner, every touch, every kiss he had shared with Luce – It was putting her in danger. And now? He had people after her, as if they didn't have enough on their plate already.

"And let me guess: You can't explain."

"I wish I could." Daniel breathes, sighing guiltily. Lucinda then pulls her knees to her chest

, moving out of his arm and away from him entirely, leaving a vast sea of swimming emotions between them. Daniel wanted to pull her back,to murmur his soft apologies into her hair, to kiss every inch of her skin until she forgave him and understood. He also knew he shouldn't, so Daniel stays put, his hands tight on the steering wheel and his eyes staring ahead.

As Daniel drove, he begun to recognize the scenery as it unfolds before them. He had walked these streets, so very long ago as he suspenders hung from his pants and an axe over his shoulder. A cap over his tousled hair and his head low, he could still remember the disgusting smell of cabbage a mile away. But, his dull eyes sneak a glance through the open window where the smell had flowed, and he then saw Lucinda - Or, Luie in this life. A small detour couldn't hurt. If it could help her remember, he'd do it. Daniel turns and starts for Mendocino.

A reticence of speech spills between them, a half hour of bitter silence as the air boils between them. Daniel, only once or twice so far, had tried to take her hand, but she somehow found space to move farther away, her hand straying from his. Was she really that mad at him?

"It's three more hours to Fort Bragg. You going to stay mad at me the whole time?" Daniel asks, glancing at her but it is almost as if she didn't believe he was there. Daniel sighs and pulls down the turnoff for Anderson Valley. His mind began to sulk, gloomy with the idea he wouldn't see her for week - And she'd depart from him like this? Daniel tries once more to take her hand.

"Maybe you'll forgive me in time to enjoy our last few moments together?"

Nothing.

Not even a glance or a sigh.

Daniel's eyes hung in shame, his heart aching in his chest. He knew it wasn't the best arrangement, but it was the only option for her right now. She had to be protected if he was going to be out fighting with Cam for her safety. But, a worry spread through Daniel, worry that something would change, something he didn't want to change. Would they change? Daniel didn't know if he was ready for that, if he wanted to find out what that change could be.

The trees blur past and the traffic had disappeared, Daniel's eyes never wandering from the road no longer, almost fearful to look into the hazel eyes beside him. There had to be _some_ way to make her feel better, to forgive him. They then pass the sign that printed WELCOME TO MENDOCINO. A flurry of emotions and memories rush through him and he glances at Luce, hoping for the same feeling to spread through her eyes. Only the same blank slate that had covered her eyes for the past half hour. As they drove forward, Daniel stretches his neck and leans forward, looking around for the house that once resided in the trees. But, it wasn't there, except for the two stumps that stood beside the original drive that had now led to a trailer park. It must have been torn down.

"See that trailer park up ahead?" Daniel asks, pointing in the direction of the trailer park. He saw Luce's chin upturn east. "You used to live right there." He hears her hiss in a breath.

"What?" Look examines the sorry-dull trailer park before mumbling. "That's awful." Daniel shakes his head and pulls the car to a stop by the side of the road. His gray eyes began to spread to a soft flash of color before blooming their full on violet. He puts the car in park and gazes at the trailer park, but replacing it with the cabin that was dimly litted. Daniel caught the terrible smell of salty cabbage the second he passes over the cabin.

The night had fallen over the worn and dirty Daniel, an axe hanging over his shoulder as he ran his fingers through his dirty hair and continues walking. He would have typically stopped at this house, for he was certain there wouldn't be another for miles, but the wretched stench had certainly shooed him away. But, he find himself looking through the open window with a candle sitting on the edge. The woman's face was blocked, but he could see the woman's long dark braid draped over her shoulder, petite pale hands working with a needle and thread, sewing the seam of a green dress that matched her complexion beautifully. Daniel had no idea that her feet were walking him now to her window, so that he was close enough that his chin rests upon the windowsill.

Lucinda.

Lucinda.

Luce.

Daniel shakes his head, ridding of the slowly fading memory - Though it'd be forever etched into his mind. "You lived there before it was a trailer park," He tells her."Before there were mobile homes. Your father in that lifetime brought your family out from Illinois during the gold rush." Daniel stares at the trailer park, hoping that the house would grow from the ground - but, of course, nothing. Not since. . . Not since Luce's combustion had caught it on fire. He shakes his head, a sad look growing in his eyes. "Used to be a really nice place."

Luce said nothing but stares with wonder toward the now-trailer park. Daniel continues, "You had a two-room cabin and your mother was a terrible cook, so the whole place always smelled like cabbage." A soft chuckle escapes Daniel's lip through his storytelling. "You had these blue gingham curtains that I used to part so I could climb through your window at night after your parents were asleep." Daniel then stop,s gazing now at Luce who never looks away from the trailer park, but a broken look flashing before her face. Daniel's lips twitch, unsure whether to smile or frown, unsure what she was thinking or anything - He turns on the car.

"What was it like when you first met me?" Luce finally spoke, looking up at Daniel with ade separate and curious look. Daniel smiles at her and looks out at the road. He thinks for a moment, letting the gates fall and allowing the memories flood to him.

"I chopped wood exchange for meals back then. One night around dinnertime i was walking past your house. Your mother had the cabbage going, and it stank so badly I almost skipped your house. But then I saw you through the window. You were sewing. I couldn't take my eyes off your hands." He could see Luce look at her hands from the corner of his eyes and he reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "They're just as soft now as they were then."

"I want to know about the first time you met me." Luce says, "The _very_ first time. What was it like?"

Daniel's breath caught in his throat and he stares out at the road, swallowing down the lump that had caught in his throat. He hadn't thought about it for years, he tried not to think too much about it. Of course, their first meeting was what led to things now, it made them fall in love. But he hadn't talked to that girl in years, and he couldn't tell Luce now, not now - She had to learn for herself. It was her beginning, and thought Daniel wanted eagerly to spill everything about their life together, he had to stop. _A chapter at a time time_.

"It's getting late. They're expecting you at Shoreline before midnight." Daniel says, changing the subject and turning downtown. He drove until he found a practically empty parking lot except for two cars, and added the Alfa Romeo to the mix, parking between the worn white lines and turning off the car, leaning back into his seat.

"Why won't you tell me?" Luce asks, not letting go of her question before. Daniel stares at the diner, watching the waitress in a yellow polo shirt clean up one of the tables. Why wasn't Luce understanding, there were simply just things that Daniel couldn't speak of, or didn't want too at least. He eventually thinks on it all, before finally thinking back to the book, and then to his last name - Grigori. That was some way to explain - Though it wasn't exactly truthful to their entire past.

"Do you know what my last name means?" He asks, glancing at her, their hands still holding each other. Luce bit her lip, thinking. "I remember Miss. Sophia saying something about _Watchers_. But I don't know what it means, or if I'm even supposed to believe her." He watches her hand go up to her neck and rub her neck, just where he remembered Sophia's knife had cut her.

"She was right. The Grigoris are a clan. They're a clan named after me, actually. Because they watch and learn from what happened back when. . .back when I was still welcomed in Heaven. And back when you were. . ." Daniel pauses just for a moment, thinking about her then, how she was, how she talked, how she looked. He missed her even now, even with her sitting right in front of him. "Well, this all happened a very long time ago, Luce. It's hard for me to remember most of it." He said, lying right through his teeth. He remembered _too_ much of it.

"Where? Where was I? I remember Miss Sophia saying something about the Grigoris consorting with mortal women. Is that what happened? Did you. . ."

Daniel stared her for the longest moment, his heart tightening in his chest. It was just like back at Sword & Cross - She wasn't who he once knew, and it was hard realizing that. He find his words once again and continues talking.

"The very first time I met you, it wasn't any different than any other time I've seen you since. The world was newer, but were just the same. It was-"

"Love at first sight." Luce finishes his sentence, making Daniel ease up a little. At least she knew that part.

"Just like always. The only difference was, in the beginning, you were off limits to me. I was being punished-" _Because of your 'ex-lover'._ "- and I'd fallen for you at the worst possible time. Things were very violent in Heaven. Because of who. . . I am . . . I was expected to stay away from you. You were a distraction. The focus was supposed to be on winning the war. It's the same war that is still going on." Daniel sighs. _A pointless war, in fact_. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm still very distracted."

"So you were a very high angel." Luce murmurs.

"Sure," Daniel whispers. As were you - And yet, we still made the sacrifice for all we wanted. He stares at her, trying to fight out some words. "It was a fall from one of the highest perches." Not that he cared very much.

"You gave it all up? For me?"

Daniel's eyes soften and he leans forward, pressing his forehead to her, closing his eyes and softly whispering, "I wouldn't change a thing."

"But I was nothing. You had to give up so much! And now, you're damned forever."

 _Oh, what you don't know, Lucinda_. But Daniel then thought back on how the curse had changed. "It might not be forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," He said and jumps out of the car and walks to her side, opening the door and extending his hand for her, but not before he had appeared the now small duffel bag into his pocket. "Let's take a walk."

Daniel could remember this small street, it had led to the beach - A beach familiar to Daniel, but instead a stray from the steps leading down the beach and begins up a beaten path for a cliff that he had a picnic once before with Lucinda. Daniel takes her hand and stands on the cliff's edge with her.

"Where are we going?"

Daniel look at her and smiles, letting his hand fall and rolls his shoulder and his wings slowly pour from the chutes in his back. They pointed up to the sky, stretching before resting. This was for Luce, for his Luce now. He knew he had to rid of the Luce's before her, none of them were her - Not now. It felt relishing to finally let his wings out from their cramped hold in his back. Luce stares at him with awe and his violet eyes stare at her, happy and so very in love. His arms enveloped her, smiling.

"Fly with me." Daniel whispers, his fingers brushing her hair from her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not going to see you for a while. I have to give you something to remember me by." Before Daniel knew it, Luce's lips had crushed to his and her fingers slip around his shoulders and her fingers laced into his tousled hair. He spins her around and his lips trailed along her neck, bending his knees before he pushes off the ground and they were fling. Daniel's lips skim over her jaw as they spin around, his eyes locking with her's and holding her tightly against her as they found themselves in the clouds, his hands raking through her hair and his lips placing soft kiss against her skin.

"This is Heaven, isn't it?"

Daniel chuckles. "I wish it were. Maybe one day soon."

They were flying fast, but their embrace was secure and fully making their own shield above all. His face buried into the dark abyss of her hair, his hands working up and down her body. Daniel wasn't ready to let her go as he realized that they had finally made it to Shoreline. He began their descendant to the ground on the school's backyard, holding Luce still tightly to his chest, unwanting to free her from him yet, his eyes tightly closed and tears sprouting unwillingly.

"Where are we?" Luce asks, though she of course already knew. Luce tilts her back against his shoulder so she could see him. He blinks away the oncoming tears before saying in a firm tone.

"The ones who damned me are still watching, Luce. They have been for a millennia. And they don't want us to be together. They will do anything they can to stop us. That's why it isn't safe for me to stay here."

"But why am _I_ here?" Luce looked like she would cry now too.

"Because I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and this is the best place for you now. I love you, Luce. More than anything. I'll be back to you as soon as I can." He assures her, his hand caressing her cheek while the other slips into his pocket and retrieves her duffel bag, making it grow out to it's original size before handing it to her. Daniel could also see Francesca figure standing in the doorway of a lighted hallway.

"It's not for long. As soon as things become safer, I'll come for you." And then he quickly kissed her, their final kiss. Their lips met, tangling in a passionate feeling - But as quickly as it started, it ended. Luce's eyes were closed and Francesca was now standing a fair distance between them. Daniel nods at Francesca before Luce softly whispers, "Don't go." Daniel's heart stung at those two words - He had too. His arms slip away from her and rockets toward the sky, leaving behind Luce and starting toward Nevada, where he had to find Cam.


	3. Chapter 2 - No Time to Gamble

_I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I also want to say that I'm going to update once a week, but no specific date since I'm currently working hard in school, so I can delay at times. But, I will continue posting, of course. You guys are also amazing fans of Daniel's POV, so thank you so much for letting me continue your beloved story. Also sorry for the late update, but like Daniel's life – Mine is also very busy. I hope you all understand. :)_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **x**_

 _No Time to Gamble_

 _Day 2_

"There is a ticking time bomb over our heads and you're _gambling_?"

Daniel stands over Cam, who held a full deck of cards in his hands, the table looking between the two brothers and back at their cards – Laying down the card of their choosing. Cam cocks a brow at Daniel and lays a card flat on the table, a chorus of groans that Daniel simply didn't care about. His eyes fell gray once he left Luce's side, no longer retaining any color except for the lifeless color that they portrayed – And right now, they were penetrating Cam's skull. Cam leans back into his seat and watches Daniel, tipping his head to the right.

"In the hotel, in bout twenty minutes, _they're_ going to have a meeting – Which is why I'm here, making the most of the spare minutes." Cam bats his eyelashes. "That's okay, isn't it, _Mom_?" A round of laughter erupts from the table before Daniel silences them with one quick glaring glance before looking at Cam.

"Lets go." Daniel says, grabbing his collar. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do-"

"That's a lie, and you _know_ to. They're bad, Daniel. You _want_ them dead." Cam growled lowly, too low for the humans near to hear him. Daniel holds his glare however, not showing any emotion. Cam was right – At least a little bit. Cam then sets his card on the table and bids goodbye to the table of men before walking alongside Daniel to the empty lobby of the connected hotel.

"Room 348 is where _they're_ having the meeting in thirty," Cam shrugs. "I was able to intercept their poorly sent tickets."

Daniel's chin held high and his squint toward the elevator as he watches a group of three step in and the doors close in front of them. He caught their cold eyes in the tiles reflection. Cam was right – He almost would enjoy killing them for the sake of Lucinda. Luce. What would she think of this? Of him? So much had happened since they departed at Sword & Cross, everyone had suddenly knew, and he suddenly had a new job. He didn't know how to deal with it, he didn't know what to do – But there was this twisting feeling in his gut something was to happen, something bad, something he would never be prepared for.

He knew Shoreline would be good for Luce. It was what she needed. Who knew – it could set off a spark. Daniel had been certain get her into the 'honor classes' – Or much so, angel classes. It would educate Luce in it all, or it'd be her death. Daniel shudders and turns away from the elevator doors.

"We should take the steps up, at least we'll have the element of surprise. We _should_ try to stay in California next time, it won't take long for _them_ to find her." Daniel whistles through his teeth, leaning back on his heels as he glances to the steps. "Just a tip, or I'd be glad to work without you."

Cam scoffs. "You couldn't work without me if you _tried_ , you'd fly right back to Luce and you know it. Lets go lover boy."Cam then starts for the stairs, looking towards Daniel expectantly as he obediently follows. He was right, Daniel knew that.- For his love for Lucinda would only draw him too close, and it was almost dangerous to love her. He had to erase her from his mind and follow his quest, empty his heart while keeping his goal in heart – The goal to keep her safe. Love had it's weight, but to protect it was far for important. Thus Daniel rid of his swelling heart and followed Cam up the red carpeted stairs.

Their steps were silent and he could see Cam fumbling with the inside of his trench coat before revealing the crystalline arrow – the Starshot. "Thought this might help, just in case we run into any Outcasts." Cam says and tucks it back into his trench coat, slipping the tip down into a pocket so that it's deadly tip didn't touch him. The two in black trench coats walked down the dimly lighted hallway, following the group of Elders. They all looked alike, as usual. Gabbe had gone back to Heaven for a short time to inform of what the Elders have done to the Throne, Daniel hadn't received word of what had happened yet.

Daniel could feel a bitter rage growing in his back, his wings bristling beneath his clothes. He never truly found fun in killing anything as Cam had, but he didn't have another way to stop them from plotting away. As the group turns down the hallway, Daniel and Cam stop, glancing around the corner to watch them disappear into the third door down on the right. The two glanced briefly to assure they weren't being followed and then continued around the corner. Their feet were cat like, barely a whisper as their worn shoes step on the rugged carpet.

He watches as Cam makes quick business with setting fire to the wire of security cameras, their heads low and faces not seen. Thus, they stop in front of the door where the group of Elders had entered through only moments ago. They listen into the arguments and chatter within the room, but it quickly settles as the familiar voice of Sophia Bliss begins to speak. Daniel felt his fist clench and his anger sizzle through him like a live wire.

"Settle _now_ ," Sophia nearly growls, quickly catching the attention of the others in the room. "As you all understand, there has been a change in the curse of Daniel and Lucinda." The room grew eerily quiet until Sophia spoke once more. "As I'm sure you all are aware, Lucinda and Daniel have upset the balance for far too long, and it is time to end it once and for all. I tried to rid of the newest reincarnation of Lucinda, Luce Price, but my plan had failed when Daniel and his 'side kicks' came to her rescue."

Daniel's hand twitches up to reach for the door, but Cam stops him and mouths " _Wait_ ".

"As of now, we're searching for Lucinda Price. We had received information from a. .. Outcast-" A eruption of murmurs begins before Sophia loudly continues before settling back to her regular tone. "- who has informed us of Lucinda's possible whereabouts."

Daniel cringes and his wings ache in his back, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"It is a possibility that Lucinda Price is currently somewhere in Fort Bragg, California. Where, in Fort Bragg, is unknown. The Outcast had found a vehicle that Daniel had recently retrieved from Reno in Mendocino and caught the two taking off on a flight. The Outcast would've went after them, but as I'm certain you're all informed, no Outcast could actually keep up with an angel.

"As of now, an Outcast has currently put sights on a school known as Shoreline Academy. The school is known to house Nephilim children and two Fallen angels – Francesca and Steven – currently teach the children how to use their gifts, fight, and history. It is suspected that Daniel possibly enrolled Lucinda into the school due to their Patina, hiding the school's supernatural within."

Then Cam started a count down with his fingers, rocking back and forth on his heels. Daniel waits for Cam's signal, his shoulders rolling to ease the pain in his back. He was almost thirsty to spill blood tonight. Daniel was shocked by his own desire to kill. _For a cause._ He told himself. _For her_. Daniel reaches into his own trench coat and reveals a steel dagger, etched with a beautiful design around it's handle and _sententia vigilum_ carved into the blade itself. Daniel couldn't remember how he had gotten the dagger, but that didn't matter at this point – This dagger would be sunk into someone's throat tonight.

"Until we're sure of Lucinda's position, you all know we're to stay on the down low. Not being successful at Sword & Cross made us a fair amount of enemies from the Fallen." Sophia speaks, and just then, Cam grunts "Now." and they bust through the door, Daniel's gray eyes igniting as they glare down between then group of Elders, Cam following suit, his hands clenched into fist. There were about only ten Elders and each of them scurried away from the group, backing away. Sophia's eyes fill with fear as Daniel's glare settles on her, his dagger twirling in his fingers.

Red clouded Daniel's mind as he went forward, almost as if he were blacking out the memory s he wouldn't remember it. They are not innocent. Daniel told himself. He could feel the warmth of blood and hear the deafening screams as he plunges his dagger deep within one of the Elder's back's before Daniel tore the dagger free from his spine, hearing the crunch of his bones before pushing him to the floor. He found himself whirling to his next victim, his dagger slicing along their throat, hearing them gag and gurgle, blood spilling from their mouth and dripping from their chin until they fell to their knees. Daniel's wild eyes frisk over the crowd of stumbling Elders, Cam tearing some to pieces, blood and guts spilling over his black clothing – He was searching for Sophia. There she was, her scared eyes as she secretly pushes through a window and disappears. He had lost her, once again. But, at this point, Daniel had to worry about the other Elders.

Red, red, red was all that poisoned Daniel's mind and spread over his tan skin. It soaks in the carpet and moments before it spills, screams or plea erupt from the Red's holder. Daniel hadn't found any remorse for the creatures he was killing – Should he? They had done far more worst then they had good. Daniel kept his cause in the center, like the sun in the mind and his actions the orbiting planets. Lucinda, he was doing this all to protect Lucinda.

His dagger shed more blood and Daniel's new crave to end their lives for good had been fed by the end of the night, when the ten bodies lain on the floor stained the carpet red. Daniel was on his knees, panting and dropping his dagger on the ground, his vision clearing and suddenly sicken by the feel of dried blood on his skin. The stench of burning flesh hit Daniel in a matter of minutes, glancing up to find that Cam had set fire to the bodies,a and the room itself.

"We better get going," Cam said as he began to undress himself and gesture to the two sets of fresh clothing pile behind him, that had seemingly come out of no where – But Daniel didn't ask questions. Daniel tossed his blood covered clothes into the flames and put on a pair of clean black slacks, a simple white button down, and a casual blazer. Cam matched him as well. Daniel picks up his dagger and tears a hole into his blazer as a pocket for it.

The two brothers escaped the burning room, keeping their bloody hands tucked inside their pockets and their heads low once more. They descend down the stairs, a wailing of a fire alarm beginning and the cry of sirens as they approach the revolving door out of the hotel. They walk for at least a mile before hailing a taxi to the nearest airport, the two settling back in the black interior. Cam fold folds his arms behind his head and Daniel gazes out the window, watching the lights of Los Vegas as they pass and unfold again.

"You know," Cam interrupts the silence in the car, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he props his head up with his hand and turns to Daniel. "You did a lot in there – A lot I didn't expect you to do. . ." Cam take a brief pause before continuing in a cautious tone, "Are you alright?"

Cam held a curious yet, oddly, worried look in his emerald eyes as he looks toward Daniel, who had sunk into his part of the backseat and his bloody hands burying themselves deeply in his slack pockets. _Was he okay?_ Was the fact he had killed several people supposed to be _comforting_? Daniel began to forget the red of his night, ignoring Cam's questioning, and closes his eyes. He could feel the vibrations from the taxi as it rolls over the smooth streets of Los Vegas and hears the oft hum of the engine as it settles then speeds off at a traffic light. His dark eyelids, however, plays scenes like a movie, memories resurfacing as they dance in his closed eyes.

He could see Lucinda's swimming dark hair splay behind her on the grass beneath her, her soft giggles and the common stutter of "S-Stop!". It had made the perfect daydream as Daniel plants wet kisses all over her face, her bare shoulders, and collar bone. He could feel the softness of ruffles beneath his hands as he starts to hitch up her ivory colored dress, his fingertips coming into contact with her warm and sensitive skin. _Scotland_. This life had been nearly two months long. He'd been able to kiss her, touch her, it was worry free. He thought it was the end

It wasn't.

Daniel's loathing fear that this lifetime would end as well causing the flashing image of fire and nothing but ash in his hands, the springing tears and his heart twisting before feeling nothing. So unexpected, so quick. He was always so wrapped in the moments with her, before he saw it flash before eyes, before he saw the flush in her cheeks, and then the eruption of love, screams, fire, and then there would be nothing.

Daniel's loathing fear that this lifetime would end as well causing the flashing image of fire and nothing but ash in his hands, the springing tears and his heart twisting before feeling nothing. So unexpected, so quick. He was always so wrapped in the moments with her, before he saw it flash before eyes, before he saw the flush in her cheeks, and then the eruption of love, screams, fire, and then there would be nothing.

"Daniel?" Cam's voice pulls him back to earth, his eyes opening and freeing Daniel from his nightmare. When he opens his eyes, Daniel realizes that the taxi had stopped and Cam was waiting for him to get out. Daniel blinks his eyes, ridding of the blinding image of fire, then steps out. Daniel's eyes adjusts to the glowing airport and follows Cam as they work through the hustle and bustle of the Las Vegas traffic. Cam made the right move, suggesting plane. It'd make it harder to track the two down.

Daniel watches as Cam scams the clerk for their tickets to Los Angelas, his head hangs and his hand going for his locket, only to remember that he given to Luce. His hand rests cold on his chest, empty. Cam then approaches the lone soul, slipping the ticket in his hand.

"Back to Cali."


	4. Chapter 3 - Darkness beneath the Sun

_I'm so sorry things have been off schedule, it's quite frustrating for myself as well. I'm working on possibly finding time to write all of my stories with a very packed schedule. November is going to be a very very busy month for me. Since it is, I'm putting all my stories, except for Torment, on hiatus until December 11_ _h_ _. But, don't fret – Just because you may not have my fanfics, you have a new Fallen novel! If you haven't heard, Unforgiven – A novel for Cam and Lilith's love story – is out! We also have the soundtrack for the book out as well! So be sure to go check that all out._

 _But other than that awesomeness above, I also want to thank you all for your patience with me. There are days where I can not just write (Damn you mean plot bunnies!) and I need rest. I hope you all understand and you're willing to stick around. I'm hoping to get back on a good schedule of at least 1-2 chapters a week for all my stories, but nothing is certain for now. Until then, enjoy reading my angels!_

 _Two more updates will be up by Wednesday, I have to edit them due to some things in those chapters that I need to change. :)_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 3_

 _ **x**_

 _Darkness Beneath the Sun_

 _Day 3_

It was the first thing you expected, yet the last. The blinding sun-rays of San Francisco as they rain down, but the darken feeling that had stuck with Daniel the entire flight still haunted him. Cam was walking along side him, lighting a cigarette and then blowing the smoke through his nostrils. Daniel didn't care for the humanely uses such as smoking or drinking, he never saw the point – It wasn't like he needed to eat anyway. Cam did just to be. . . Cam. It wasn't like Daniel could stop that.

For Daniel, it was odd to work alongside Cam. To remember that only three thousand years ago or so, that Cam was his brother, his closest friend – and it was so easily diminished because of a heartbreak and feud. Of course, Daniel still found some good in Cam, he still found their old friendship sometimes hidden between the aches of their wings, behind the darkness that Cam bared, behind their brotherly feud. A feud – Over what again? Over what Daniel had said, he supposed. Over the fact he kept envisioning Luce to be Lilith.

Lilith. Cam's _only_ love. Daniel hadn't known her as well as Cam did, of course, but he knew the way Cam talked about her, about he loved that they shared their compassion for music. Cam loved Lilith, he was supposed to marry her. They hadn't. Daniel, in the heat of their argument of love, had told Cam that he wouldn't had been missed if he switched.

He was wrong.

When Cam had switched, something had changed – And certainly not for the better. Cam became someone else, someone distant and lonesome. The idea of love vanished from his mind and Daniel watched as darkness more and more consumed him, until he became apart of The Circle. But, somehow Daniel kept this thought that _Cam_ was still in there. He saw it in Cam, he could tell it was there when they talked, when he looked between Daniel and the others. Maybe no one saw Cam the way he had, but Cam was still his brother, when he acts like it that is.

Daniel threw a glance toward his partner, Cam who had his lips puckered as if he were thinking of something before looking down at his watch. "We should fly there – We can get there faster than getting a cab." Cam looks at Daniel now, eyebrows rose in question. Daniel only nods before turning his head away and walking with Cam down the busy streets of San Francisco. It took them about twenty minutes before somewhere secluded to take off.

When the two unfolded their wings just among a hidden group of trees near the hills, the tension that had grown in their backs eased off and they took off for the clouds, to hide from the humans below. Their speed as they flew up was faster than the speed of light, before they became a speck in the sights of the those on ground. As they broke through a cloud, Daniel sighs of relief and rolls his shoulder, closing his eyes before opening them to follow Cam – Who found no need to wait for Daniel.

Flying was easy for Daniel, it always was. His wings were graceful and relished their moments of air, having often being compacted into his back. He enjoyed the crisp winds of the skies, his soft chill bought a sense of odd warmth to his wings and his body. Daniel was closer to himself then, closer to who he was in Heaven – Carefree and at ease. How he was with Lucinda, love stricken and jovial. This was fully and completely, Daniel.

Only twenty minutes later, their feet touch down on the soft wet sand of a secluded beach near Fort Bragg and their wings draw in. The brothers share a glance before they begin their way up the faded path to the city of Fort Bragg.

It was a calm hour, casting a spell over the people as they began to go back to their homes to enjoy the rest of their day. Daniel and Cam, however, were stuck on a 24/7 shift with no pay – And neither of them could see the highlight of their day, Cam especially. Daniel shoves his hands into his pant pockets, no words speaking between them as the evening's unforeseeable stars also rained down their spell on them – Or maybe just Daniel. He was certain his eyes were lighter than they had been these past couple days, more than likely because he was now somewhat closer to Luce – Though not exactly. He couldn't feel her, he most certainly couldn't see her and all he had was the burning images that belonged to his memories. Daniel's fingers ached to tangle into the dark abyss of her hair, gaze into her vibrant hazel eyes, to just. . .See her again would be the light of his darkness that overrides his mind. Blank and sterile, it made Daniel bleak and intentional of speaking with no emotions.

When the two finally reach the calm streets of Fort Bragg, they look up and down before starting their hike into town. Neither of them spoke, but bumped shoulders, a teasing grin on their faces as they glance back and forth before they're all out shoving each other. Daniel's laughter was contagious to Cam, who tries to hold it in but also bursts. They continue their game of shoving, Daniel reminiscing the moments before their departure from Canaan – Just before Cam made his decision with a broken heart.

Daniel could remember Lucinda in that lifetime, he remembered how much he loved her, he remembered how stupidly he'd given his death to her. Her hair had been so long and soft that he enjoyed burying himself into it, he enjoyed dancing with her beneath the moonlight at Cam's party that night, he loved the love that rained around them. Liat had been her name in the that life, everyone had found their peace in that life. Cam fell in love with a mortal girl named Lilith, a musician who was gifted with a voice of goddess and the rhythm of River Jordan. Arriane and Tess were sneaking kisses in the trees before eventually falling down to join the party. Roland was content without love, that came later for him, his soul with music as his flute whistles and flows through the party.

"To Cam and Lilith!"

The party cheers, Cam looping his arms around his love as his green eyes gaze down at her. The other couple, however, were the ones that bought the end of this party. Daniel looks down at his lover, Liat. Daniel had gone by Dani at this time, and he was still young at heart – As he was currently. But he never put up barriers, though cautious, he was always riding over the same pothole.

"Let us all take a minute to turn to the person we love and make sure they know how special they are to us." Daniel's sweet sentence was the climax of the party, beginning the end to it. He could feel the chill of the floating Announcers above, Daniel knew they would be become of her soon.

"Don't do it, Dani." Cam's voice was low, whispering beneath his breath though Lilith heard him and asks Cam was what happening – But no response as the guest turn to see the lovers in the center.

"Liat Lucinda Bat Chana, I say your name to affirm that you live, you breathe, you are a wonder." His heart swells painfully in his chest and his eyes sting with tears, his voice breaking as he continues. "You are my Lucinda. You _are_ love."

Everything after was blur. Daniel remembered denying Liat's kiss as she leaned in to be fully consumed – But ended with fire either way. He could hear Lilith's screams, the guests screams, and his own cries had mixed itself into them. Arriane and Roland hovered over Daniel, who stares down at his ash ridden hands and watching as his tears fell to leave small drops in the gray. Liat was gone, and Daniel had been broken again.

He could hear his name being called like a ghost whispering into his ears, calling for him to return before Daniel realized – He wasn't in Canaan. The moss was beneath his body and his head rests on a log. A pair of emerald eyes crouched at his feet and watches him,before sighing ad running his fingers through his hair.

"Fucking hell, Daniel – what happened to you?"

Cam, his name was Cam. Daniel let it all flood back to him, the cringe-worthy pain and the heartwarming love, the names and faces of everyone and everything. The memory stops, no longer playing cinematic in his mind and killing him. Cam rocks back and forth on his heels, watching Daniel with a look of worry. Daniel wondered where he was, how he got here – Which Cam easily caught on Daniel's confusion.

"You wouldn't stop walking, like you were searching for something with blind eyes. Quite the show." Cam says sarcastically. "Nice to see you're back on Earth. Now, lets get to Shoreline before-"

But they had already arrived.

A swoosh of gold past by the two before standing upright in the dirt. Daniel and Cam both glance at the bright Starshot before shooting a glare at the Outcast who perched himself in the trees above. Their cold eyes were hidden in the darkness, which they had blended into with their all black attire. Daniel scrambles to his feet, ripping the Starshot from the ground, and aiming to throw it at him – But stopping as the Outcast drops down. A girl, someone he must have known at one time but could no longer recognize. She had platinum blonde hair that covered half of her face and her features were so pale it matched. But Daniel only got a glance of her for a moment before she turned into ash and blended into the dirt. He turns to Cam, who was smirking darkly before turning to Daniel. "It wasn't like we were going to let her off with a warning anyways." Cam shrugs and tells Daniel they should keep moving.

Daniel's mind buzzes until they reach the fenced premise of Shoreline. The sun was high in the sky, yet beginning it's set. He felt his wings free from themselves from his back and he rose into the air, above the clouds, breathing in and tilting his head up. His soul shines brighter and his heart felt whole. Lucinda was near. It wasn't easy to explain this sweet sensation that spread through his body, it was this neon sign that went on and off in his mind whenever she was there.

"How about you get down from there and get to doing something worth your time." Cam calls, only a few feet down. His arms were crossed over his chest and Daniel knew he was right, slowly lowering himself down, before stopping at Cam's height to look over the courtyard. Shoreline's acres were green and a small trampled down patch lead off into the woods. The land was maintained and was filled with bustling students as they rushed onto the terrace. Daniel wondered for a moment if he'd see Luce, but he knew he shouldn't stay any longer to find out.

He eases back on his feet and pulls his wings in, Cam following suit before they both hear a rustle of the bushes behind them. Daniel pulls the Starshot he had earlier from his jacket and aims it at the golden winged angel, but lowers it upon realizing it was only Roland. He raises his hands up and raises his eyebrows, "Just me – I promise." Roland assures and steps forward. Daniel tucks the Starshot back into his jacket and watches Roland as he hugs Cam and then hugs him.

"How's the hunting."

"Outcasts have already figured out her location," Daniel mutters, glancing over his shoulder at the gated academy. Cam huffs a bit.

"Nothing we can't handle, it's not exactly if the school is invisible to all you know." And Cam's sarcastic returns, Daniel thinks, rolling his head and shaking his head. His eyes fall on Roland, whose eyebrows where raised in questioning as he leans back on a tree.

"So, I suspect you don't need help?" Roland questions, and it came to Daniel faster than Cam could say no.

"Yes, yes in fact – _I_ do."


	5. Chapter 4 - Reminiscing

_I'm going to do my best to update once a week, I'd like to try and doing two updates a week but I've been really drained of energy and time because of school. I'm happy to see you guys are still supporting me though! I hope you guys enjoy this chapters! :3_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 4_

 _ **x**_

 _Reminiscing_

 _Day 4_

"You want me to enroll into _another_ school?"

Roland's dark eyes showed his displeasure, though Daniel's were wild and pleading. He knew it was risky – But at this point, risks were the only thing on his side. He had to see her, everything in him was crying for her. Daniel wanted to see her, wanted to know how she was for himself. Was she catching up fine? Was she enjoying the school? Did she miss him as much as he missed her?

"You did it for Tess and Arriane-"

"That was different and _you_ know it."

"How different, I could go up to Luce just as much as Tess could Arriane, but they were being watched – Like I am. Just once, _please_."

Roland glares, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips curled in between his teeth. "One time, that's it – You don't see her again until the treaty is fulfilled, and if I hear a word of you stopping by after..." He trails, but Daniel knew this was much more of a warning than a threat – Roland wouldn't do anything drastic, he wasn't like that – Someone else would come to hurt Daniel, or Luce.

"Once." Daniel assures, but he didn't know how true his words were. There was only sixteen days left only he could truly have her again. For now, quiet visits were the only thing he could do see her, to assure himself she was well. Roland sighs and glances towards Shoreline, thinking, before looking back at Daniel.

"On the beach, tonight, when the sun is down – I'll make sure she comes but you need to make sure she doesn't blab your visit off to anyone." Roland affirms and Daniel nods, also glancing towards the school now as he felt his heart thrum in his chest with excitement and fear.

"Alright, I'll be on the north side of the beach. I'll sneak her off when I see fitting. Don't tell her I'm coming, that may be best." Daniel tells Roland, trying not to allow any of his emotions to leak into his voice – But he was certain Roland already caught Daniel's need. Roland smirks and rolls his eyes, clasping Daniel's shoulder and giving him a good push.

"Go enjoy your time with her – Just. . ." Roland pauses for a moment. ". . .be careful." Roland's eyes were cautionary, reminding Daniel that though things were still tense between everyone and everything. The war was still ignited, Outcasts were still hunting them down. That Luce could still die. He had to be careful for the sake of Luce, for himself, for everything.. But, it was almost as if something new had come up for Roland. Daniel raises his brow, squinting his eyes.

"What else is there?" Daniel presses, his violet eyes growing with worry Roland sighs and shrugs,

"Lets just say, you're not the only one who has asked me to go into Shoreline."

 _ **X**_ _x_ _ **X**_ _x_ _ **X**_

When Daniel's feet touched the warm wet sand, his eyes illuminated. He could hear the party nearby, the music and the chatter. And part of him was jealous as he peers over the edge. The moon was sparkling down and stars glistened in the night sky. Daniel could see lanterns lighting the paths and the people dancing, before his eyes fell on Luce. He smiles, though she doesn't notice him. She wore a black ski cap that covered her hair and a smile that showed she was having fun. It made his heart swell with love – And a little jealously. How badly he wanted to be there with her, to be dancing with her, holding her, kissing her. It seemed like a decade had passed since her last saw her, he wanted now to just pick her up and carry her into the sky and never worry of anything ever again. But that would be impossible in this situation.

Daniel sighs in defeat but watches her go under the pole, hearing the sounds of her laughter and her voice as he drowns out the sounds of the rest of the party. She was the center of his universe at this very moment, nothing else. His eyes then slowly take in the scenery of the party, however, before they land on Roland. The dark orbs that belonged to his brother were watching him before he nods towards Luce direction. Upon realizing she was at the back of the line, and everyone was fairly distracted, he took his chance.

He stepped forward into the line, but still in the midst of the shadows. His arms wrap around Luce, then clamp over her mouth as she begins to scream. "Shhh," He pulls her back away from the party and back to his hiding place before they reach to the secluded side of the beach. She turns to him and gasps, staring at him. Her hazel eyes were wide, but they screamed with joy – Daniel couldn't deny he was more than ready to see her right now. His arms felt no longer empty as she was in them, his soul felt whole and watched as the brightness was beginning to illuminate around them, a violet essence filling the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Luce breathes, shocked and obviously happy for his arrival. Daniel smiles and takes her hand.

"I had to see you." He whispers, leading her to a large volcanic rock on the beach so they could separate themselves wholly from the party. Daniel's fingers intertwined with her's and he kept throwing a glance to her, just to see her face, just to know she was actually there. So much had happened, so much was bound to happen, yet whenever he was near her, it all vanished. It buried itself into a pit in his mind and didn't reveal until he departed from her, which he never wanted to do.

It was easy to be carefree with her, easy to fall and dream whenever he had her. Life became a dream , everything with Luce he had to remind himself that it wasn't a dream. Love, he reminds himself, love was real. It had to be real, or else

"When I got close enough to the party, I noticed everyone dancing." He begins, turning to her. "And I got a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Luce laughs out a bit and wraps her around over his shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes. "Why would you be jealous?" Daniel's hands skim down her back, thinking of all the time they ahd danced before and pulls her a bit closer.

"Because, your dance card is full. For all of eternity." Daniel states and takes one of her hands and places the other on his shoulder. One hand slips on his waist and they begin to slowly dance in the sand, a simple two step. Her head rests against his chest, but as Daniel gazes upon the ocean that was subtly pushing waves on the beach, an idea came to him.

"No, this isn't _quite_ right." Daniel says and points down to her feet. "Take off your shoes. . . And I'll show you how angels dance."

Luce's eyes lit up with wonder, her hands slipping over his skin, and his wings unbounded. They arched over his head then spread to his side. His arms slip around her waist, drawing her closer to him as his wings unconsciously lift them an inch off the ground. Daniel hears Luce soft gasp as the soft disappears beneath her toes, but Daniel couldn't help but smile in relief. She was here, they were there, and everything made sense again. Life was worth living because of her, everything was worth _this._

"Ready?" Daniel's voice was a mere whisper, his wings eager to fly with her, his hands ready to hold her forever. Luce's eyes found his, the same eagerness that filled Daniel's ignited violet eyes before Daniel's wing slowly pulled them back like a sail and over the ocean. His body moving with grace as he holds her impossibly close to him, grazing their toes over the icy water. Daniel couldn't hold his laughter and complete joy as Luce's breath whistles from the chill, the humanity in her eyes. This was her, this was his Lucinda, the girl he fell in love with her. His wings beat making them rise only a little over the sea, his eyes staring into her's and never leaving, his love pouring into every touch.

Their laughter chorused, Daniel spinning her in a dipped circle, it felt like there was no longer air around them. The love that belonged to them both had consumed them; Every heartbeat, every breath, every spoken word belonged to it. And they wouldn't change it for the world. Daniel's hand skim over her back and he watches her before slowing along the water.

"Thank you." Luce was the first to speak, her eyes baring the fact she had fallen in love all over again. Daniel sighs contently and kisses her forehead lightly, but his lips trail another kiss to her nose then finally, her lips. Luce's lips were wild and feral, but Daniel found his ways to tame them and their desires. His fingers went to lock in her hair but only cupping the back of her head as he found her hair hidden beneath a cap. But that didn't stop Daniel.

Daniel's world revolved around these moments, allowing his heart to come alive again. His lips mold into Luce's, the perfect match to her's. Their bodies press against each other, shaping around each other till they were the set of a puzzle piece together. Her fingers curl into his hair and Daniel allowed his wings to pull them back to the shore, never breaking their kiss. His lips were warm and wet, eager yet gentle against her – Though he would've enjoyed going a little more intense. Daniel had always kept his distance from his sexual feelings for Luce – Though they often found themselves plaguing Daniel's mind from time to time. There were those times when her could kiss her for hours, but it never last long enough. There were never enough hours for them to hold hands, to kiss, to touch – Let alone ever have sex. This life however, this one seemed different with her. He could do so much more with her than he had ever before, who knew what was down the line?

But as Luce retreats for air that Daniel didn't need, their feet landing in the sand, he let the moment pour back to him. Daniel's hand slides his hand from her head, freeing her hair from the skip-cap, and revealing her hair, hoping to nestle himself into her messy hair. But the biting blonde that dyed over her black hair stung his eyes. He blinks and his though his voice was gentle, he still sounded as if he were criticizing it. "What did you do with your hair?"

As silly as it was, her black hair was something signature in Daniel's mind. No matter it's length or how straight or curled it was, it showed her personality and showed it was her wholly. This. . . What was this? He didn't know to say of it, and inside his heart broke. Had something happened he wasn't aware of? Had he missed that much in these past days? His brows furrow and he grips the ski-cap in his hand as if it were the one to do this. The music was over, their kiss and loving moments before were finished, and now it seemed like it was all ruined over this discovery.

It just wasn't Lucinda – It wasn't _his_ Lucinda. Not the one who he knew.

"Who cares about my hair?" Luce sounded as if she were choking on her words, embarrassed by his discovery as she reaches for the cap. Daniel frowns, dropping the cap on the ground and loops his arm back around her waist. He hadn't seen her in days, he wouldn't allow this simple thing destroy their moment – As much as it was alarming to him.

"Hey," Daniel's voice was as gentle as before, no longer with an accusing tone, and pulls her back to him. "I'm sorry." I just want to understand _why._ Luce's eyes find his again, her chin looking up to see him, her hands resting on his biceps.

"Is it safe now?" Though she was asking, it sounded much more like a plea, matching her exposed hazel eyes. Daniel, guilt ridden yet now, almost upset from this simple hair issue. He couldn't get over it. It was just this. . .this. . . big flashing sign signaling something was happening to his love. Was it right to separate himself from her like this? But he was so desperate to see her, so worried for her.

"I shouldn't be here, but I worry about you." Daniel sighs and pulls back, picking at some of her blonde hair. "And from the looks of things, I'm right to worry." He shakes his head, frustrated and torn. "I don't understand why you did this, Luce. It isn't _you_."

The minute Daniel said them, Luce yanked herself free from Daniel's arms. His heart constricts in his chest and his soul instantly feels lonely, though she only at arms length. Her anger was bare and made Daniel want to sink into the sand for his mistake.

"Well, I'm the one dyed it, Daniel. So, technically it _is_ me. Maybe not the 'me' you want me to be-" but Daniel cuts her off right there, shaking his head at the absurdity of her last couple words.

"That's not fair. I don't want you to be anyone other than who you are."

"Which is who, Daniel?" Her voice began to grow louder, her eyes narrowing. "Because if you know the answer to that, feel free to clue me in." Luce exhales and throws her hands up a little. "I'm on my own here, trying to figure out why. Trying to figure out what I'm doing here with all these. . .when I'm not even. . ."

"When you're not what?" Daniel furrows his brows again, thinking back to what he said again. He only wanted her to be her own, no one else. Every life time she was different, of course, but this lifetime. . . Daniel was so wrapped in this idea that she was back, everything he knew truly of her over these hundreds of lives had finally became her and she was his whole Lucinda. But, she wasn't and she was. It was this strange combination that Daniel couldn't decide if he liked or not. His eyes squint at her, trying to understand her, as if he looked hard enough – She'd bloom her true soul.

Was her true soul anymore?

"I don't know." Luce sighs. "I'm just trying to take it day by day. Make friends, you know? Yesterday, I joined a club, and we're planning a yacht trip somewhere. Things like that." Luce looked like she wanted to say more, but the alarm sounded in Daniel's mind the moment she said 'yacht trip'. She couldn't leave Shoreline, that was the only thing protecting her from the Outcasts at this point, the only thing that was protecting her when Daniel wasn't there every moment. His eyes narrowed, hating that he had to tell her what to do and what not to do – She never seemed to abide any time he did anyways.

"You're not going on a yacht trip anywhere."

"What?" Luce looks taken aback.

Daniel inhales.

"You'll stay right here on this campus until I say so." Daniel exhales. "I hate giving you these rules, Luce, but. . .I'm doing so much to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you." His hand comes up to cradle her, but the anger that flares in her eyes forces him to drop his hand.

"Literally." Luce mutters. "Good or bad or otherwise. Seems like when you're not around you don't want me doing anything at all."

Daniel shakes his head and wags his finger, stepping forward. She crossed the line. If anything, he never gt enough time with her, ever. She spent more time without him than he liked – For example, now. "That's not true." Before Daniel could explain his reasoning to her, the familiar shadow appeared over their heads. Cam. He frowns at the familiar dark magic before looking down at Luce, who had also noticed the shadow.

"I have to go." Daniel whispers, sadden that he had to leave so soon and feeling guilty he left their argument here.

"How shocking." Luce turns away from him. "Turn up out of nowhere, pick a fight, then duck out. This must be real, true love."

The sarcasm and arrogance in her tone sparked this heat in his heart, as though it had just been shattered. His hands come up to her shoulders, grasping them tightly, and staring so deeply into her eyes, he was certain he saw all of her.

"It _is_ true love." His ignited violet eyes were pulsing with desire, passion, and the urge to assure this. "You know it is." Daniel stares are her for the longest time, no wanting to leave, ever. Only wanting to hold her, only wanting ever to love her and be consumed by that love. But, he had to leave. Daniel sighs, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek, but as his lips land in air as she turns away, her eyes screwed shut.

His eyes fall, his brows furrowing, and he sighs – Defeated. His wings _thwump_ behind him, and he flies into the air, his chin titled directly up at the stars and obeying himself not to look down at her face. He wouldn't be able to take her despair.

She was all along there, as much as Daniel wanted to disagree. She was alone.

And so was Daniel.


	6. Chapter 5 - Releasse

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 5_

 ** _x_**

 _Release_

Cam had a silver bow when Daniel found him just five miles north of Shoreline. Daniel didn't question where he found it, in fact, he didn't speak at all. His head hangs and his eyes never wavier from the black ground, his wings trembling when his bare feet felt the cool pebbles of dirt – as if his wings weren't shaking already.

"First fight?" Cam taunts, looking up from his deadly device in his hands. Daniel narrows his eyes, his fist clenching at his side. His was temper was flaring already from his own choices with Luce tonight, he didn't need Cam's taunting to add to it. Luce had changed and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it, not when he was so positive that she was back. She's different, entirely someone new – Yet the exact same. He couldn't tell if she was who he loved seven thousand years ago or someone else completely. His mind found itself debating, but he couldn't let himself be distracted – Not here, and certainly not now. Every time before this life, he had drawn himself from his plan, he always found himself drawing away and every time it ended badly. He wouldn't let anything distract him now, nt when they were so close, not he had pulled so many precautions to assure her safety.

Now, he could never allow another mistake. Because after this, he would never be able to make another. She'd be gone, for good.

"Where is our next hunt?" Daniel asks, which makes Cam's head snap up and his eyebrows raise.

"Sure you're up for it tonight?"

"And why exactly wouldn't I be?" Daniel narrows his eyes. He didn't believe his fight with Luce should affect his actions, it wasn't something that angered him and certainly didn't change his goals. Cam shrugs and looks down at the bow, shrinking it into his hand until it was the size of the knife hoder in his trench coat.

"Fine, if you're certain." Cam shrugs. "In about an hour, three Outcast were sent by Elders to scout out this area, to try and see if they find the barrier for Shoreline. They're trying to get someone in - Which is extremely unlikely. But i doubt we want to let them figure out a way."

Daniel turns his head over his shoulder, glancing towards the distant fences of Shoreline. He allowed himself to think of her, Daniel's one goal in his life. His lips pull in between his teeth, his gray eyes beating alive with violet as his soul finds itself brightening, coloring the ground and trees around him in a dim violet. Soon, she would be his completely, soon he would have her wholly.

Oh how he hated that word, _soon_. It was a word lurking with possibility, it wasn't a maybe, it wasn't no, it wasn't yes. It was terrifyingly bittersweet. He sighs, his eyes screwing shut until he had her completely erased from his eyes, from his head, then he turns to his brother, Cam. Daniel's eyes were cold, but intense and baring his readiness.

"I don't think we should play too much longer." Daniel's husky voice finally spoke, "Lets go."

 ** _X_** _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel's hands were trembling by the time Cam and him were finished. It was easy to forget the Elders weren't like angels, transeternals with more mortal features. They bled, they had a heart, and Daniel often so quickly forgot that - Until afterwards. He could be the warm blood rolling down his arms, he needed a shower to wash the red away from his body and hair. He dropped the crimsoned dagger on to the floor, staring at it as it clatters, his mind not finding place until Cam clasps his shoulder.

"Dani?"

He wasn't surprised that Cam was worried for him, who wouldn't be with the way he was acting. But, Daniel couldn't act, he couldn't deny that his heart was young - no matter how old his mind was. He couldn't act like his heart wasn't wounded when it felt like it was on fire. He couldn't pretend there was no pain when there was. He need her, he needed her to help him. He could feel Cam's familiar squeezed as he crouches in front of him.

His emerald eyes were full of concern, those bitter eyes now filled with warmth. "Daniel, look at me."

Daniel's eyes rise from the ground, meeting Cam's. Cam's brow was furrowed, as if he were confused by himself - Or distraught.

"Daniel," Cam pauses, hesitating more like it. But, his firm gaze kept Daniel on him. "You. . . You have to remember why you're doing this, alright? You're wounding yourself when you do this."

Cam was speaking from experience.

Of course he was.

Daniel's head hangs, his eyes falling but he raises himself from his kneeling position. He could see Cam's hand wave and the blood on him fades until there is none at all; Cam's work. Daniel gave Cam a tight and brief smile before he looks back at the few scattered bodies on the shore. "What do you plan on doing with them?" Daniel asks now, knowing they couldn't leave the bodies there.

Cam comes alongside Daniel, pursing his lips. "I could have the Announcers take them-" Daniel cringes. "Sorry, but it is the easiest way than going through with hiding them."

Daniel sighs, nodding in defeat. As much as Daniel suffered from the Announcers, he knew he was the only one who was acting like they completely ruined lives. Just his and Luce's life in general, they were more of a evil incarnate and Lucifer's followers workers - They weren't meant to mingle with angels. Daniel's head turns away, not wanting to watch as the Announcers over took the dead bodies, clouding over them , consuming their now rotting bodies before they began to sizzle. It was much more gentler than what Daniel ever experienced.

When he finally turns back to Cam, the transeternals were nothing now, but ashes that mixed into the dark sand. Cam claps and the Announcer hisses before slowly beginning to float away into the midnight sky. Daniel wasn't especially trained to know Announcers as the demons were, he knew Guardians - The opposition of Announcers. He only knew so much about Announcers, and one key point he always remembered; They come when needed or sent. They also hold his memories, al of them, in fact.

Daniel had only looked into an Announcer once before, and it was by mere accident. Only a few years after Luce's third death. He remembered seeing it's figure consuming her body, but that night, he was so tired of losing. her over and over and over again. He was tired of guessing when she would come, he was tired of being alone. Daniel grabbed the Announcer from it's perch above and started tearing at it like it was wrapping paper until finally, he tore it open by accident.

He saw Lucinda's second life, how they had met in her village, how she had nearly trampled her with her horse - but that was because he was in a trance by her beauty. Daniel, then, couldn't understand the curse, he didn't know when she was coming back - Or if she was just a wandering soul that haunted him. His eyes stung with tears when he watched, it had been the only life where he actually wasw accepting of her at the time, he wanted to get away with her. He wished she would come back. Even now, when he was certain she wouldn't if she died now.

Daniel stares at the sand, watching as the ash blends in completely until he couldn't tell the sand grain from the gray and white specks. He could hears Cam's agitated breathing from behind him, signaling that it was time to go. Daniel sighs, glancing up towards the sinking sun that was slowly disappearing into the black water, a orange and purple sky fading into blue. It was beauty, truly, it seemed to be the calmest hour for Daniel - He held no bad memories at this hour.

Every sweet memory, every passionate and ever-so intense moment he ever had crashes like waves over his sight - Each coming in a new emotion. His eyes close, soaking them in, his lips twitching and his body finally easing. Most of them came with Luce, each either holding their sweet touches, their warm gazes, or their soft kisses. Each ignites Daniel, making him feverish, allowing everything to wash away like currents.

He let it all go.

Every

single

thing.

All the bitter emotions, his pent of frustration that had been boiling was finally cooling. When his eyes open, they flash with a heightened amount of violet before fading quickly to gray. Daniel found his heart open, walls broken; Exactly what he needed if he was to ever move forward from this constant stand point of Luce. Whoever she was at this moment, she was finding herself and he had to be there for her as soon as he could.

When his fever finally settles, he exhales - Almost like blowing away unwanted dust - And he turns to Cam, who had his eyebrows raised curiously, awaiting for Daniel to say something. It was almost as if he too had noticed the spark of refurbishment within Daniel's soul.

"Now what?" Daniel breaks the silence with croak, staring dead into Cam's eyes. Cam shrugs, glancing up at the sky.

"We'll have to establish a routine for patrols, I'll take the first night. And I'm certain you still need to have a meeting with a few of the others about the deal between us?" Cam states, reminding Daniel that only a few others actually knew about the treaty so far. Daniel nods and bites his knuckles, glancing over his shoulder to the woods.

"I'm sure she won't leave the school, even if she does nothing will happen to her." Cam shrugs. "Besides, Francesca and Steven know not to let her out of their sight."

He kept forgetting that Luce didn't have to be protected by him, she had more security now. She didn't need him as much and it was slightly agitating. Daniel didn't like having help, his ideal on help made him appear, unworthy to solve his own problems. His problems were _his_ problems, not anyone else's. It wasn't anyone's right to interfere unless he asked - Which was a rare occasion. Daniel nods, however, letting that go, because at this pint Daniel did need help. With Luce's life on the line, and a supposed End of Times coming, he had to care and work with everyone.

Daniel nods, his wings slowly expanding from his back. First, they shielded Daniel from his sight as they touch tips in front of him but then arch back and towards the sky. His eyes watch Cam, wary to leave him here - But, there was the truce and he had tot rust Cam's behalf. Daniel released his stubbornness and unveiled his body from his wings, giving Cam a smile.

"Then, I trust you - For now." Daniel's face gave away nothing until his knees bend and his wings push him off, the soft beating of his wings the only other sound in his ears. He flew over the tree line until he floats above the clouds, hovering there as he lets the chilling winds spread down his body. Where does he go now? He needed to call forth a meeting between the angels and demons to establish the truce, they all had to establish a plan now.

Daniel held his hand in front of him, watching a Guardian slowly emerged. _Tell the others to meet at Francesca's office in the morning at Shoreline. Assure them that's it's important_. The Guardian quickly understood his wishes and diminished into the clouds, breaking into multiple balls of light before shooting off in multiple directions to send their message.

All that was left now was for Daniel to wait until morning.


	7. Chapter 6 - Truce Grounds

_Enjoy the chapter guys! Plus, next week I get to go on break for a couple weeks so hopefully, I'll get lots of writing done. . . ;)_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 6_

 _x_

 _Truce Grounds_

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean it's not that _simple_? How long did you wait to tell me?" Daniel's eyes flare violet, heated with anger. But, Cam sighs, ignoring Daniel's growing anger and continues,

"I don't know anymore of Lucifer's plan than the next person, all we know it means the End of Times, and it may require destroying the universe. We. . . Some of us are suspecting that it has something to do with Lucinda's curse. There is a possibility she may be able to choose again."

Daniel tenses, staring at Cam. "Why didn't you tell _me_?" Daniel whispers, blinking. He couldn't be mad at Cam, not anymore. There was one reason Cam didn't tell him; He didn't want him to put his hopes up. He wouldn't be able to take it if he learned this, to only have her leave him for the last time. He answered his own question of course, but Daniel felt heat arise in his cheeks as he could feel his anger turn to anxiety, his heart clenching.

"Daniel - The meeting." Cam jumps completely off subject, but not entirely as he gestures to the fact they were on the flat top of Shoreline and needed to get down to see Francesca and the other Fallen angels. Daniel nods and they make their way into the building.

The sun peeking in through the satin drapes shines on the nine angels both standing and sitting in Francesca's small office. Daniel was in the far end, his arms crossed and his eyes watching as they filed until finally Cam came in to complete the group. After only a minute of realization that all of the group was there, their eyes turn to Daniel, waiting for him to answer to why they were here. Daniel steps forward, raking a hand through his tousled hair before sinking down in Francesca's desk chair.

The tension in the room finally arose and all the angels watch Daniel, waiting for some speech or something new about the progress of what was happening as of now. Daniel curls his lips, his violet eyes hiding their own sadness but bare only courage.

"As most of you know, a truce has been settled between all Fallen angels - with the exception of the Outcasts." Daniel's tone was firm, his gaze steady as he glances between faces. "From what I understand, Lucifer is planning something, something much more than many of us together. Some of us may know these plans in great detail, or you could be like myself and know nothing but the detail that it would be The End of Times." He pauses, curling his lips between his teeth before continuing. "The truce is an alliance for us all to work together at this time to not only stop this end, but to also help protect Lucinda Price."

He heard a couple of the angels scoff, but in the end it always came down to one thing - She was the only angel who had never been able to choose. Each time, the demons tried to sway Lucinda to Lucifer's side while the angels tried to put her to the Throne's. But every time, every single time, that never mattered to Luce. Not that she knew in the first place, but when she met Daniel and when Daniel met her, nothing else in the world mattered but that. It was only the idea of love that infiltrated them, not the ideas from others. It was them or nothing.

"I'd like to remind everyone that Lucinda has the same amount of importance as anyone in this room - Even if her memories aren't there _yet_." Daniel's eyes narrow, his fingers thrumming on the desk. "Aside from that point, we need to discuss the regulations of this truce. It remains the same, both angels of Lucifer or the Throne's followers must side along with each other for eighteen days for the sake of protecting Lucinda and assuring she would remain safe as we. . . _Hopefully_ bring the curse to conclusion.

"There are only twelve more days left until the truce is finished - But I have a feeling we'll need each other for longer than that in the end. We don't know what is going to happen with Lucinda or if Lucifer's plan will go through. We just need to remain the same and not allow differences separate us right now." Daniel's eyes sweep over the room. "Now, for those who may have any information on what the End of Times could be - Just remember that no matter what Lucifer tells you, it does affect you. It affects everyone - Alive or dead." Daniel casts a glance towards Cam, as if reassuring this information; Which Cam nods.

"If you have anymore information on Lucifer's plans, please tell - We're trying to stop whatever is to become of our world and each other." Daniel pauses. "Lets just try to remember that we were all family once - And though we chose different fates, we still remain that way. Don't allow Lucifer or the Throne to sway you from what you believe in."

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

"Francesca?" Daniel utters, his voice soft as he calls at her before she exits the room. She turns, his crystal eyes watching him as a polite smile slips over her glossed pink lips.

"Yes, Daniel?" Francesca's voice was sickly sweet, which would churn anyone's stomach - But Daniel was used to Francesca's excessive kindness and angelic charm. His eyes soften, watching her, his head racing with his heart.

"How is _she_?"

As quiet as a pin drop, he breathes out; That had been the one question boggling Daniel's mind the entire meeting, all his concerns were planted on her. There was this aching guilt and constant worry after their fight on the beach a couple nights ago. Maybe it was this reminder that some things were changing, and maybe not for the better. What if the curse breaking meant something more, something Daniel couldn't bear to think of.

Everything, to Daniel, was her. She was in every breath, in the air, and in the dust. She was the reason for his life, and he refused to believe that something was coming - It was the thing Daniel had to push into his head for later, or for never. His eyes shimmered the faintest tint of violet, watching Francesca hesitates just for a moment.

Francesca's eyes go from polite to sympathetic, sighing and going around her desk. "She's doing well, she's fitting in nicely with everyone. Of course, there are and always have been rumors circling about you two - But it's nothing Luce can't handle." She smiles. "In classes, she has been very. . . Involved with some things. Such as Announcers - And I don't know if that's good or not."

"Don't be absurd," A masculine voice replies before Daniel could. "It's great she's exploring these things-"

"You're swaying her to the wrong cause-"

" Can we not discuss picking side for a _fucking_ moment." Daniel's husky voice growls from his throat, glaring in between the two. " _Francesca_ , what is happening with Luce?" He was stern, his eyes sharing the same tone as he glares between Francesca and Steven, who had just entered the room.. Daniel didn't know what 'involved with Announcers' meant, and he wasn't going to sit through some stupid fight about swaying her to towards Lucifer or the Throne. If anything, they had both made there decision.

She shouldn't have been casted out as she was. She didn't deserve the treatment she was given. Their hearts were young and so were their minds.

Though Daniel's heart was most certainly still young as it was then - Though his mind had grown in knowledge.

Francesca and Steven share a glance, but Steven nods firsts and steps forward. "We've. . . Noticed Luce has been sneaking off campus - And summoning Announcers. We have no idea how far she has gotten with them or how much she remembers, but as you know, being untrained in them is incredibly dangerous. We're trying to train her and the other students in them, but Francesca has been wary due to the fact it's demonic work and, as I said, unsafe."

Daniel groans and rubs his face, sinking into a chair that he felt hit the back of his knees. Did it matter? If she chose a side and she did too? But, in the back of his mind, he knew if they did, it wouldn't be _true_ love as it was then or now. His first thought went to Francesca and Steven; Yes, they loved each other - But they put their sides above them. They both equally admitted to when the time ever came to it, they would have to kill each other in battle. With him and Luce, they would never be willing to do that - They had always been wiling to die for one another.

Then there was Tess and Arriane. The thought of the ending hurt him - Because it was _exactly_ what he would have done if it ever came down to it. But, they still both put their faiths in front of their love - No matter how much in the end they loathed that decision and finally decided there was no way out. Tess had killed herself. Arriane became alone. It was Daniel's worst fear but he could still see the reasoning behind Tess's actions, and he knew if it ever came to it - He would have too.

Cam and Lilith, Roland and Rosaline didn't exactly fit with Daniel's mind set. Perhaps that was because they both did something he could never do; They both let their love's go. Daniel tried hard to let go of Lucinda throughout each life, each time he tried to stray from her and make her miss him. But, in each lifetime they met each other. They _always_ met and they _always_ instantly fell in love, more in love than the previous time - Though Daniel was the only one to _really_ notice. Cam and Roland both did exactly what he could never do, and he didn't know whether to be envious or sympathetic.

Either way - If they chose a side, if just one of them decided to choose a side, it would mean the end of their love. No matter the risks they made. Their faith would become them just as they had for every other angel. That was Daniel's fear of siding with anyone, besides the fact that it was nonsense nonetheless. He sighs, shaking his head.

"Cam has been patrolling the borders of the forest, but that doesn't mean he can be here anymore than I can. You guys will have to pay more close attention to her - If she falls in. . . If she falls in and cleaves. . . It could change fate as we know it." Daniel attempts to remain firm throughout the sentence, but fails near the end, where his voice weakens and his eyes don't dare lifting from the ground to see their faces.

"We. . ." Daniel struggles to speak for a moment, but his voice is found and his head lifts. "We need to watch her closely - This could all either end badly, or be the best thing that ever happened."

The couple nods in agreement with Daniel, both sharing a faint smile befor eSteven circles around Francesca's desk to join her on the other side - then he retrieves something from a locked drawer.

"We found this, while doing shifts on the forest line." Steven says, revealing the silver bow that Daniel had grown familiar with. He instantly shoots up to is feet and plucks it from Steven's hand, holding the tip away from them both.

"A Starshot," Daniel breathes, his fingers slowly tracing over the beautiful designs on it's base. "On the forest line?" He whisper. Steven sighs, nodding very slowly.

"Yes, not too far from here."

Daniel stares at the deadly arrow, balancing and twirling in between his fingers, examining it. "Then, what I feared has come true." Daniel croaks, glancing up from the bow and bounces his eyes in between Francesca and Steven. "The Outcasts have found Lucinda."


	8. Notice

Hello my lovely angels,

I know you all were expecting updates for the past month and are wondering where hey are. I'm afraid I haven't had any time to sit and write for Torment and I have no idea when I will. With school, personal writing, and life in general, I've had no time to sit and write for Daniel's POV and it haunts me. I'm afraid I'll have to put all my stories on hiatus for a while. I'm afraid I do not know when I'll be updating again, I may start updating once a month eventually, but until May or June, I'll be jam packed with school.

I hope you all understand, love never dies,

Bella


End file.
